


Flowers

by albert_al, oops (albert_al)



Series: APH Rarepair week 2019 [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Character Death, M/M, World War I
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 06:48:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19145722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/albert_al/pseuds/albert_al, https://archiveofourown.org/users/albert_al/pseuds/oops
Summary: They only had time for one flower. Before the war broke out.





	Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> Written for rarepair week 2019, the prompt was flowers.

**1913  
**

Logan opened the curtains letting in the only light in the gloomy, little, gray room.

They were lucky to get this place. 

Sure the paint was peeling, and the roof leaked, but it had indoor plumbing and heating.  

And most of all, it was their’s and that made it beautiful.

“It’s still too gloomy in here…”

Logan sighed, he was used to the bright and cheerful houses in the countryside.

He wasn’t accustomed to the gloomy lodgings the city had to offer.

“We should have a garden!”

Eduard smiled.

It was silly, the thought of a growing a garden in this small apartment. Completely, and wonderfully irrational.

“We can plant flowers, and turnips, and potatoes”.

Logan continued, turning to him.

“It will be just like old times”

Eduard nodded. “Let’s not get carried away here, there’s only so much space”

“I know, we’ll make space. Eduard, don’t you see?”

He grasped Eduard’s hands.

“This is the start of our new life together… we should make the best of it”

They ought to, this was their only shot.

 

They only had time for one flower. Before the war broke out.

 

 

**1914**

The radio announced for all to hear, a call to arms for everyone.

_“War—-War——War—–War”_

Eduard and Logan looked up at one another. 

They knew.

“I-I have to go”

Logan said, staring down at his shoes.

“I know”

Eduard managed not to choke on his words, he had to stay strong. He had to stay strong, for Logan. After all, he wasn’t the one going off to war.

“I’m sorry…”

“I know…”

Logan smiled through his tears “I’ll come back as soon as I can…”

Eduard smiled back.

“I know”

They did not know when that would be.

They embraced and said goodbye. 

 

 

**1919**

It had been too long since the war ended, too long since he had been gone, too long since Logan had been declared missing.

MIA. Missing in action. Gone.

Too long for him to still be alive.

Eduard had been able to hold onto that vain hope while the war was still dragging on, that maybe he would still be found.

That maybe he was still alive.

But now that the war was over, it was impossible. 

The flower lay next to the window sill, wilted and dying.

Eduard could not tend to it anymore, whenever he looked at it. He thought of Logan and it all became too much. So it just lay there, dying.

Eduard clutched the bundle of papers in his hands. Feeling empty, and hopeless. 

There was no one but him, no one but him left in this room, in the world. 

He crumbled them up into a ball, and threw it into the bin:

Eviction Notices.

He hadn’t gone to work in weeks, so he had lost his job and had no hope of getting another.

What would become of him?

He closed his eyes, hoping this is just a nightmare.

That Logan really is alive, that Logan really will come back, and they’ll plant the garden that he wanted and…

He won’t be alone anymore.

 

Another petal falls.


End file.
